Sirius Sector
The Sirius Sector is a sector of space in the Freelancer Universe. Sub locations The Sirius Sector has a Few Sublocations that were mentioned about. Walker Nebula The Walker Nebula is one of four nebulae in the Sirius Sector. It is a large nebula composed of yellow clouds with certain areas containing pockets of asteroids rich in minerals like silver, copper, berrylium and diamonds. It dominates the southern region of Sirius, encompassing most of Rheinland and the Omega Border Worlds. Information The clouds of the Walker Nebula are mostly composed of sulphur gases, which give it its distinct yellow color. In some parts of the nebula, asteroid fields contain rich mineral resources. Such fields are composed of rock or lava asteroids. Due to the nebula's dense composition blocks found on most scanners, the Walker Nebula is a common hazard to pilots. Nebulae The most notable area of the nebula is the region within the Omega-7 system. The system itself is deep in the Walker Nebula, lying on the route between the Stuttgart system and Omega-3. It's rich deposits of silver and copper are mined by Kruger, Daumann and the IMG. List of Walker Nebulae *Omega-7 Walker Nebula: See above. *Ostnebel: A cloud in the Stuttgart system frequented by the Red Hessians *Westnebel: A cloud in the Stuttgart system that is home to the LWB (Landwirtrechtbewegung, literally "Farmers' Rights Movement") base, Darmstatd *Schwefelnebel: This cloud in the Dresden System has a field of lava asteroids that yield diamonds, which are mined by Kruger Minerals *Daumann Lavafeld: This cloud in the Dresden System was actually formed by pollution from the Daumann smelter, Leipzig. The asteroid field within is mined out except for some trace deposits of copper and berrylium. *Giftnebel: Located in the Dresden system, this cloud is composed of powerful corrosive acid that can burn through a ship's hull in seconds. Despite the hazardous nature of the cloud, the Red Hessians have made their home here at their main base, Vogtland. The Barrier The Barrier is a massive nebula that dominates the western region of the Sirius Sector and makes up for most of Bretonia space and its respective Border Worlds. Regions The systems that make up Bretonia mainly have asteroid fields containing either mineral-bearing rock or ice. The Manchester and Cambridge systems have mostly ice asteroids and nebulae bearing Water, Oxygen and Hydrocarbons. Several outcroppings of The Barrier lie in the Independent Worlds between Bretonia and Liberty. The Tau Border Worlds north of Bretonia are deep in the heart of The Barrier. The Tau-31 System lies within a huge asteroid belt of ice crystals, most of which is too impure for mining save for a few pockets mined by the Independent Mining Guild. The Tau-23 System is within a belt of rock asteroids, with pockets bearing Berrylium and Niobium mined by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing and the IMG, respectively. The Tau-37 System, the most notable of the Tau systems, is found at the center of a vortex at the end of the Nebula. It contains two nebulae, one with Niobium-bearing asteroids and the other containing water ice. There are also two Omega Border Worlds that lie near The Barrier, them being Omega-3 and Omega-5. The Omega-3 System contains mostly water ice asteroid fields, but there are two fields bearing Hydrocarbons mined by BMM and Daumann Heavy Construction. Omega-5 is within a massive asteroid belt devoid of any mineral resources, but contains several Jump Holes to other regions in Omega and one to Cambridge. This system is hotly contested by the Corsairs and Red Hessians, two opposing Pirate factions. Notable Planets Planet Harris is a barren planet in the Tau-31 system with unusual underground geothermal activity. The planet's volcanic activity was noticed by the Bretonian company, Planetform Inc., which has led to them set up a base upon Harris in order to terraform it. By tapping into the planet's geothermal energy, Planetform has kickstarted the terraforming process, but further development has been slowed by repeated attacks by the Gaian eco-terrorists. Crow Nebula The Crow Nebula is one of four nebulae in the Sirius Sector which dominates most of the Kusari regions and the Sigma Border Worlds. It is a large, blue nebula made primarily of hydrogen, helium and oxygen gases. The gases found in the nebula are vital to the production of H-Fuel, and it is mined primarily by the Gas Mining Guild (operating in Sigma-13 and Sigma-19) and Samura Industries (operating in the Hokkaido system). However, the nature of the nebula renders sensors inoperable, making it easy to get lost or be ambushed. Plus, certain areas in the nebula have pockets rich in oxygen gas. These pockets are quite dangerous when a ship's engine ignites them, exploding with great force like mines. Despite these two factors and the danger of pirates, gas mining operations in this nebula are lucrative and essential regardless. Edge Nebula The Edge Nebula is a large, mysterious region within the Sirius Sector. It is largely avoided by most, for it is the home of the two most dangerous pirate organizations in Sirius, the Outcasts and Corsairs. Information The Edge Nebula is a large, green cloud within the so-called Edge Worlds. It is populated by a strange bacterial alien organism native to Sirius. The nebula's regions are major producers of these organisms and Alien Artifacts. Nomad ships have also been sighted within this region. Systems *Sigma-19: This system sits on the periphery of the Edge Worlds, standing between the Crow Nebula and Edge Nebula. The Gas Mining Guild harvests H-Fuel from a Crow Nebula outcropping, while the splendour of the system has attracted the attention of Orbital Spa and Cruise, leading to the deployment of the Luxury Liner Hawaii. *Sigma-17: The last vestiges of civilization, Sigma-17 is sparsely populated save for the Outcasts and Corsairs that clash within this bleak system. Samura Heavy Industries collects Alien Organisms from their base on Planet Kurile, supplying their fish farms on Junyo and the Atka Research Station run by Cryer Pharmaceuticals. *Omicron Theta: A crossroad system in the Omicron region, often traversed by Corsairs. Freeport 9, run by the Zoners, provides the only safe haven for those that have wandered this far. *Omicron Gamma: The Corsair's home system, where their homeworld of Crete lies. Jump Holes to Omicron Theta and Omega-41 grant access to other parts of the Edge Worlds. A graveyard in an Edge Nebula cloud contains the dreaded "Graveyard of the Innocents," where Corsair Initiates undergo a rite of passage. A Jump Hole to a mysterious system lies within this graveyard, guarded by roaming bands of Nomads. *Omicron Alpha: The home of the Outcasts, where their homeworld of Malta lies. Malta is the source of all Cardamine, and the ruins of the Sleeper Ship Hispania can be found in Malta's orbit. A graveyard of fallen Outcast war heroes surrounds a Jump Hole to a mysterious system, honoring the Nomads that they worship. *Omicron Beta: This system lies within the heart of the Edge Nebula, and it is used by the Outcasts as a waystation between their homeworld and the Sigma-19 system. They maintain a base here, Ruiz, which is the first and penultimate stop of the Sigma-Omicron smuggling route. GMG task forces often skirmish with the Outcasts near the Sigma-19 Jump Hole. Also, a Nomad Hive was found by the Order in the Omicron Beta region, as well as a (now defunct) Jump Hole to their main base on Planet Toledo in the Omicron Minor system. *Omicron Minor: This is the location of the Order's base, Planet Toledo, which had been destroyed in the late days of the Nomad Conflict. The Order used an alien Jump Gate to the Nomad Homeworld in order to commence the final assault. *Omicron Major: The Nomad Homeworld, where they had built a massive Dyson Sphere around Omicron Major A. Within the Sphere was a Nomad City the size of a small planet, which had also possed the Sirius Hypergate. *Unknown 1: A mysterious uncharted system accessed by a Jump Hole in Omicron Alpha. It lies within a massive pink nebula, containing nothing besides a large sun. Nomads frequent this system, and lethal radiation discourages travelers. Notable life forms there are a few notable lifeforms found in this Sector of space. Sirius Sector Microbes In Freelancer, Alien Organisms are a valuable commodity, primarily found in systems near the Edge Nebula, living on asteroids found within the mysterious green clouds. The organisms themselves are microorganisms that live in sheltered colonies on asteroids within the Edge Nebula. It has been discovered that these microbes have the uncanny ability to metabolize certain elements into gases that are found within earthlike atmospheres. This strange ability has been proven to be very effective in speeding up the process of terraforming. Samura Heavy Industries owns several facilities on Planet Kurile in the Sigma-17 system that breed Alien Organisms for research purposes and as feed for their fish farms on Junyo. For some reason, people who live on the farming facilities on Kurile and Junyo feel unusually mellow, and experience some sort of debilitating illness when they leave. Yet somehow they recover upon returning to Kurile or consume Junyo fish. It is possible that the microbes have some sort of addictive narcotic similar to Cardamine, and they might even be connected to the drug somehow. It is also possible that this narcotic is present in the fish bred on Junyo that have eaten the microbes. Category:Freelancer Category:Locations Category:Freelancer locations Category:Sectors Category:Freelancer sectors